Carrie : A New Generation
by Brainstormandthethinker
Summary: Set about a year or two after "The Rage : Carrie 2" circumstances or coincidences ensure that two women one older, one younger from Stephen King's original novel end up at Bates High thus creating the prelude to a perfect telekinetic storm. This October 2013 prepare yourself for a tale of untold terror.
1. Disclaimer and Introduction

**Carrie IV :- A New Generation*1**

**Disclaimer**

Please note that excerpt from Stephen King's work have been inserted in this story. The author feels it is required to drive the story forward. All acknowledgments of other works are made where applicable.

Carrie is written by Stephen King 1974, 1976 adaptation by Brian Palma 1999 sequel by Katt Shea.

No copyright infringement intended. No plagiarism intended, No profit being made from this venture, Written as an expression of thoughts and entertainment. Please do not sue. Check before using or referring any of my stories. Reviews always welcome.

WARNING: Rated T but Contains graphic description of bullying and massacre scenes.

**Introduction**

Perhaps a repeat performance. Yet another girl discovers she has telekinetic abilities. She is persecuted by bullies, pushed to the edge she responds with revenge.

Stephen King's novel, made references to two other girls with telekinetic abilities Andrea Kolintz and Annie Jenks, The mathematics says that when Carrie White went on the rampage Andrea, likely would have to be in her 20s or either in her college or university years. Annie Jenks would have to be 12 years old when the Rachel Lang unleashed her telekinetic powers.

What if events were to conspire in such a way that both Andrea Kolintz and Annie Jenks ended up at the Bates High School after the events in The Rage "Carrie 2" Let us fire up our imagination and find out.

As with the second film this story has been in development hell before being released. I'm hoping that it won't turn out as shoddy as "The Rage Carrie 2" was.

*1 The Girl in the Green Dress a mergable story writen as standalone is the unofficial Carrie III in my stories collection.


	2. Cast

A large character line up necessitates putting a separate page together.

The characters outlined below have sources from the following:-

Carrie – by Stephen King - 1974

Carrie – by Brian Palma - 1976

1. Annie Jenks – The Protagonist of "Carrie A New Generation"

2. Andrea Kolintz – The Duteragonist of "Carrie A New Generation"

3. Dean D L McGuffin

4. David R Congress

5. Carrie White (referred only)

6. Sue Snell (referred only)

7. Margaret White (referred only)

8. Christine Hargensen (referred only)

9. Miss Collins (referred only)

The characters outline below have sources from the following:-

The Rage Carrie 2 – by Katt Shea – 1999

1. Rachel Lang (referred only)

2. Sue Snell (referred only)

3. Boyd Wallace

4. Emilyn Wallace

5. Coach Walsh

6. Jesse Ryan

7. Barbara Lang (referred only)

8. Mark Bing (referred only)

9. Monica Jones (referred only)

10. Deborah Knox (referred only) – NOTE Knox is an added emphasis

The remaining characters have been created by brainstormandthethinker.

* It is said on the website / that the characters in "The Rage Carrie 2" have been named in homage to the characters of the popular TV show "Friends". I followed it up by naming Andrea Kolintz children as **Joey** and **Phoebe**.

* **Clarissa Ryan** the only girl friendly towards the protagonist was originally intended to be Jesse Ryan's younger sister. The script for "The Rage Carrie 2" and a deleted scene confirms that Jesse Ryan did have one sister. Unfortunately it was not realised until after this story was 80% completed that Jesse was the younger of two siblings. The character and name are still retained but can now be re imagined as Jesse Ryan's cousin. We could assume that Jesse's father has a brother who is also married with children ensuring that Jesse's cousins also have the Ryan surname.

* **Stephen King** is referred to as the go to guy for everything you want to know about telekinesis. He also made appearance in my last successful story Carrie Parallels.

* **Clover Harlequin** the character from one of my previous stories "The Girl in the Green Dress" is also referred to. She is also a stock character who usually wears green.

* **Howard Thatcher or How Tech** resident technical guy, comic relief, geek, nerd.

* **Samantha Morgan** and **Phillipa Petersend **are the only two other girls who were friendly towards Annie Jenks. It was hoped to do more with these characters but they ended being squeezed out of the story as a whole as such they now only appear in "The Last Farewell".

* **Tung Seng Lin** a friend of Howard Thatcher.

* **Mr Christopher Everest** Annie Jenks and Cassandra Bell's Science Teacher

* References are made to other members of the Ryan family but the names are conjectural. **Jason Ryan** is Jesse's father and Clarissa's uncle. **Jennifer Ryan** is Jesse Ryan's older sister. Clarissa Ryan also has an older brother who looks out for her. He is not given a name

* **Pricillia Dawn** or **Pricilly** for short is the principle antagonist and the leader of a gang of bullies at Bates High who torment Annie Jenks.

* **Vivienne Dusk** or **Viv** for short is Pricilly Dawn's right hand woman.

* The bullies that form part of the packs that torment Annie Jenks includes, **Hayley Armstrong, Janet Luna, Diane Bloom, Natalie Thorn, Ivy Frost, Judith Harding, Joanne Gold and Ethel Lovelace **a pun on Evil Loveless. There are also some unnamed bullies in the course of the stories.

* This story also feature stock characters most of whom appears as the school bullies. These characters are **Nicky Robbins** usually a thief, **Wilfried Badden** typically an antagonist, **Cassandra Bell** a very vain but insecure individual, **Holly Hollins **a character who always has the displeasure to find something that will make her scream and **Olivia Norton** usually a neutral individual.

* Finally two other characters that are refered by name but don't make an appearance include **Uncle Bill** and **Willard Lee Roberts**.


	3. Excepts from Stephen King's Novel

The author, feel that in order to tell the story successfully, it is necessary to incorporate excerpts from Stephen King's work which is as follows. Please Note:- All paragraph below are from "Carrie" 1974 by Steven King. Printed within the framework of copyrights regulation.

**From****The****Shadow****Ex****ploded****(p****p****.****6l): ****D****ocumente****d****F****a****ct****s****a****nd****S****pecif****i****c ****C****on****clusions****Deri****ve****d****from****th****e****Case****o****f****C****ar****i****etta****W****h****it****e,****by****David****R. Congress****(Tulane****Un****i****vers****it****y****Press****:****1981),**

To the best of my knowledge, there are no other recorded instances of TK in Carrie's childhood. If Carrie had not been an only child, we might have at least hearsay reports of dozens of other minor occurrences.

In the case of Andrea Kolintz (see Appendix II for a fuller history), we are told that, following a spanking for crawling out on the roof, "The medicine cabinet flew open, bottles fell to the floor or seemed to hurl themselves across the bathroom, doors flew open and slammed shut, and, at the climax of the manifestation, a 300-pound stereo cabinet tipped over and records flew all over the living room, dive-bombing the occupants and shattering against the walls." Significantly, this report is from one of Andrea's brothers, as quoted in the September 4, 1955, issue of Life magazine. Life is hardly the most scholarly or unimpeachable source, but there is a great deal of other documentation, and I think that the point of familiar witness-ship is served.

In the case of Carrie White, the only witness to any possible prologue to the final climactic events was Margaret White, and she, of course is dead.

**Ex****ce****rpt****from****a****l****et****t****er****d****at****e****d****M****a****y****3,****19****88,****f****rom****Am****e****li****a****J****e****nk****s****,****R****o****ya****l Knob,****Tennessee,****to****Sandra****Jenks,****Macon,****Georgia:**

...and your little neece is growin like a weed, awfull big for only 2. She has blue eyes like her daddy and my blond hair but that will porubly go dark. Still she is awfull pretty & I think sometimes when she is asleep how she looks like our momma. The other day wile she was playin in the dirt beside the house I sneeked around and saw the funnyest thing. Annie was playin with her brothers marbles only they was mooving around all by themselfs. Annie was giggeling and laffing but I was a little skared. Some of them marbles was going right up & down. It remined me of gramma, do you remember when the law came up that time after Pete and there guns flew out of there hands and grammie just laffed and laffed. And she use to be able to make her rocker go even when she wasen in it. It gave me a reel bad turn to think on it. I shure hope she don't get heartspels like grammie did, remember?

Well I must go & do a wash so give my best to Rich and take care to send ul some pitchers when you can. Still our Annie is awfull pretty& her eyes are as brite as buttons. I bet she'll be a world-beeter someday.

All my love, Melia


	4. The Beginning - Andrea Kolintz

For her entire life Andrea Kolintz had been struggling with the condition of telekinesis, an awesome but unwanted power. For as long as she could remember she felt like the carrier of a disease, one that cannot be cured one that you just have to live with and adapt your circumstances to it. During the earlier part of her life Telekinesis was considered much more of a myth despite dozens of documented cases. Despite having experts on the field it was still not taken seriously by science.

Andrea was luckier than most, the worst example of her powers flaring was when she was a child and was smacked by her parents for disobedience. She had climbed onto the roof of the house despite being told a hundred times not to do so. Medicine cabinets flew open, bottles hurled themselves out of the bathroom and at the climax a 300 pound stereo toppled over and records started fly across the living room dive bombing the occupant and shattering against the walls. A year or two later Andrea's brother reported his version of these, event to the September 4, 1955 issue of Life magazine.

While finishing college, one night, Andrea was transfixed by the news describing a telekinetic rampage in the town of Chamberlain caused by Carrie White. She stayed transfixed on the TV news bulletin oblivious to what was going on in her own room which was out of character for her. It was the first time in her life that she realised the implication of her own hidden powers. From that day forward Andrea Kolintz prayed that she would never lose control like that other girl did.

For a long time afterwards the entire nation talked about telekinesis before the spring started to fade out and it was forgotten. Science began to take telekinesis seriously and Andrea sought treatment for herself but the doctors were unable to help because she was older and telekinesis tends to flare up in younger girls, additionally knowledge about the cause and effects still remained limited.

An insecure individual and occasionally paranoid in her younger years, Andrea did not get along particularly well with her family. She was one of those people who after tearful farewell to all, flies off from the nest never to be seen again. In the 23 years following Carrie White's rampage Andrea Kolintz was fortunate enough to have an average and normal life. She found a good man and married him and had a successful career rising to become a consultant at a prestigious firm.

Andrea Kolintz had two children a boy and a girl but something of a career minded woman she did not get along well with them, it was her husband who handled them better than she did, though her, children never demonstrated any telekinetic abilities and were perfectly healthy she still remained in a state of occasional paranoia about what if they were carriers at least. She also suffered from postnatal syndrome when her two children Joey and Phoebe were born.


	5. The Beginning - Annie Jenks

Meanwhile in Royal Knob, Tennessee a little girl named Annie Jenks was growing up in the trailer home where she lived with her mum, dad and one brother. On a late April her mom Amelia spotted her playing in the dirt nearby with her brother's marbles and noticed that they were moving and bouncing around all by themselves and all the time Annie was giggling and laughing. Though a little scared she dismissed it but later wrote an account about the incident to her sister Sandra in Macon in Georgia on May 3rd 1988. She recalled a time when the police came to arrest their brother Pete and their grandmother disarmed them using her telekinetic abilities. The officers watched in surprise as all their guns came out of their hands. Amelia's main concern was that when Annie would grow older, would she have heart troubles like Amelia's and Sandra's grandma.

Although Annie had happy childhood and her parents gave her of all the love and attention that they could be expected to give, it was still somehow difficult and troubled. Most of her less well-off relations were involved in illicit activities to keep going and as a consequence not always doing things within the law. Annie's mum was not literate which was evident by the numerous spelling mistakes she made in the letter that she wrote to her sister in Macon. The family lived in a trailer home and it was not uncommon for well-off folk to torment them. Bigots would just dismiss them as trailer trash.

One day from Annie's perspective the law came looking for her father they handcuffed him and took him away, next thing she knows he was being slapped on with a murder charge and in court the judge sentenced him to life in prison leaving her mum to look after her as a single parent.

Despite her best efforts Annie's mum struggled to look after the family, Annie's brother a rebel also had frequent brushes with the law. As time went on Amelia Jenks became dependent on alcohol. Social services came and went wondering further if Amelia was suitable enough to be a parent. Finally pushed the brink she made a deal with them. Amelia would arrange for her children to be sent to her sister Sandra in Macon to live with her family while she tries to get herself sorted out.

At the tender age of six Annie along with her siblings was sent her to live with her auntie Sandra and uncle Rich and their cousins in Macon Georgia. Though they had a bit of a rough start Annie eventually settled in with the family and was well liked. She did well at school with good grades and hit it off very well with her cousins like brother and sisters. Until she turned thirteen all was well for Annie Jenks.

No one would ever know if Auntie Sandra and uncle Rich became aware of the nieces telekinetic abilities. Assuming they had and accordingly begun efforts to seek help about this phenomenon, a terrible tragedy destined to strike the family which would ensure that they would never succeed in getting Annie the help she needed.

A horrific automobile accident left Annie's entire family dead. Annie herself was badly injured and in a coma. For a long time it seems she wouldn't pull through. At this time her mother was still trying to her life sorted and attending an alcohol rehabilitation program. There was more tragedy to follow, whether it was fact or simply miscommunication Amelia Jenks was told that the chances of Annie recovering were slim. Distraught at this news and the loss of her other children she committed suicide.

Whether it was a side effect of her telekinetic abilities or miraculous coincident, Annie recovered and regained consciousness, two years later. Upon hearing the dreadful news her telekinesis began to flare up but as tragic coincidence would have it, no one noticed. One physician expressed curiosity but before he could act Annie had already been discharged from hospital. Although Annie physical injuries were fully healed an uncertain future awaited her. She would have to start school from her freshman year again, her friends had all moved on and despite everyone's best effort Annie did not find the support she needed from them. At the day's end Annie was put into care with social services.


	6. Collision Course - Andrea Kolintz

It must have been a couple of months before the Rachel Lang incident that things must have started to go wrong for Andrea Kolintz. First she made a serious error in judgement at the consultancy firm where she worked, while her senior managers were reviewing the case her son Joey had an unfortunate accident at home with a faulty electrical appliance he had been trying to fix. Tragically the accident proved to be fatal.

Although the mishap at work may be a one-off, its severity was such that Andrea Kolintz's managers could not retain her in any capacity at the firm where she worked. As a result she was fired to enable the firm to protect its reputation. Andrea was however given a good reference so that she could have a clean start. About a week after her son's funeral another tragedy struck the Kolintz family when Andrea's daughter Phoebe was mugged. The assailant escaped only with her purse and $50, he was later caught and jailed but was given a short sentence due to his co-operation with the police. During the robbery he had pushed and struggled with her in effort to snatch her purse and she had cracked her skull against a concrete wall. The judge and jury agreed with the assailant's claim that he hadn't intended to kill Phoebe Kolintz and he was charged only with manslaughter instead of second degree murder.

Andrea wanted to mourn the loss of her children but couldn't, she should have felt sorrow but she couldn't, instead she felt what no mum is supposed to feel, relief.

Her husband on the other hand loved his children and her reaction to their death would ultimately cost Andrea, her marriage she loved him very much but her poor relationship and feeling for her children especially at their passing meant that the couples' differences could not be reconciled.

Attempting to salvage the tatters of her life Andrea Kolintz tried applying for consultancy posts, she had many interviews but very little success at first. After a lengthy period of unemployment Andrea was ultimately successful at an interview for the position of the student guidance counsellor at the Bates High School in Chamberlain. It was the deceased Susan Snell's previous position.

Having also heard about the Rachel Lang Incident, being in this town and doing this position was not what Andrea wanted. However she wanted to be in her old town where she had lost so much, her job, her children and her husband even less. Still there was the pressing need to get her career back on track and she needed the money to pay her bills, so she accepted the job offer. Who knows afterwards she would be able to try and find a better job elsewhere. It was now time for a fresh start.

After starting her new job at the Bates high school Andrea Kolintz did not get to a good start with the other students especially those of Sue Snell. Some of Miss Snell's students noted that where Sue was seen as warm, patient and caring Andrea struck as rather cold, rigid and needed plenty of explaining as to how you are feeling before you can make any progress with her. However after most of the old students left and new ones came in things began to improve a little. At the end of the day Andrea Kolintz was delivering the service above the standards that was expected at the school.


	7. Collision Course - Annie Jenks

Meanwhile Annie Jenk's telekinetic abilities were triggered as she was still reeling from the loss of her family. Unlike Carrie White and Rachel Lang she began keeping a diary describing the telekinetic activity whenever it was triggered. Through whatever laws of physics and human nature Annie ended up in the care of Boyd and Emilyn Wallace Rachel Lang's old foster parents in the town of Chamberlain and enrolled at the Bates high school.

Even though the Wallace's were as neglectful towards Annie as they had been towards Rachel they nonetheless welcomed her and warmed up to her in their own way. They gave her Rachel's room and most of her personal effects. On her first day the Wallace's did tell Annie a little bit about Rachel Lang, that she was the previous girl they fostered, nice but a typical teenage rebel, Boyd even joked that they were hoping that Annie wouldn't be too much of a handful like Rachel had been. Then there was this fire and massacre at a place called the Bing mansion and people said Rachel did it which isn't good for the Wallace family. Consequently this is the last time Rachel Lang is to be discussed and in future she is not to be a topic for discussion.

Throughout her stay Annie didn't get into too much trouble with the Wallace's as Rachel did but deeply felt overlooked and there was much she could not talk to them about.

Her first day at school did not go too well, upon being assigned her locker she was approached by a group of girls either from the junior or senior year grinning and giggling. They told her that the locker she had been assigned to previously belonged to Rachel Lang a girl responsible for murdering about 50 or 60 people at an after football party about two years ago. Being a new girl at school, Annie was not comfortable by their behavior towards her. Little did she know that this group was not going to be the least of her problems, a group of bullies led by a girl named Pricillia Dawn or Pricilly for short had already their eye on Annie Jenks and were watching her as she remain oblivious to their presence. Slowly but surely as all predators do they had found a new prey.

"See what I see" said Pricilly turning to the nearest henchwoman standing next to her "Entertainment"

Throughout the day Annie did a number of faux-pas for which she was mercilessly admonished by her teachers and laughed at and ridiculed by her fellow pupils and peers. The start the new school year was not well at all. An additional difficulty she faced at school, was being older than most of her classmates this left her isolated with few friends. Her accident a year earlier meant she had to repeat 9th grade. Most of the students of her age group were mainly in the sophomore or Junior Year.

Even so over the week she did make a few friends, some of the girls that had teased her at the beginning turned out to be nice and provided her with a few bits of encouragement and related some of their own first experience at school. Annie also befriended a girl named Clarissa Ryan. As time went on the two later became best friends and Annie finally had someone from she could talk to about things. She grew to trust Clarissa to the point that she confided in her about her telekinetic abilities.

Although it was two years after the Rachel Lang incident, she had still become something of local legend. There was a rumor around school that Rachel possessed psycho kinetic powers which she used to kill. Annie Jenks was most intrigued by this and try to gather as much information she could about Rachel Lang. Though she tried to remain discreet, with Chamberlain being a small town, her peers still managed to find out somehow, that her current foster parents were the Wallace's the same people who had been Rachel Lang's previous legal guardians. Shamelessly they wasted no time in teasing and taunting her about this. This proved to be a very distressing situation for Annie who wasn't keen in drawing unwanted attention. As per house rules Rachel was not to be discussed and she could not approach the Wallace's about Rachel Lang.

Clarissa introduced Annie to a schoolmate named Howard Thatcher an enthusiastic, bubbly, gregarious, geek who was gifted in the sciences and technology. He was a lad with such enormous amount of knowledge that among his friends he had earned a range of nicknames, including "the database", "the encyclopedia", "the professor" and "tech guy". To his friends Howard was known as "How Tech" for short but whenever he made a breakthrough or made an incredible achievement people would say "Wow Tech".

By searching through the Internet, books, periodicals and various on line databases, How was able to find a goldmine of information concerning telekinesis, including the Carrie White, Rachel Lang and Clover Harlequin incidents, including a copy of life magazine September 4, 1955 issue of Life magazine all of which Annie found very helpful.

After reading the article Annie Jenks was able to identify the current student guidance counsellor Andrea Kolintz as someone who possessed an identical ability. Hopefully she might be able to help.

Through How's research Annie was also able to find out about the places where telekinesis was studies and could be treated, unfortunately all of them were far away from town and to get there she would have to get one of her teachers or a responsible adult to refer her to one of those places. How was also instrumental in helping Annie improve her I.T. skills so much so that as long as she remain alive she accredited him with everything that she knew about computing.

While helping Annie find all sort of stuff about telekinesis, How manage to acquire a rare copy of the suicide letter written by Clover Harlequin the enigmatic girl in the green dress. It's availability in the public domain was limited. Annie used it to write a poem for her English class but was most disheartened when her teacher gave her only a C minus. Among the criticism was that Annie had failed to give a clear indication who or what it was all about.*1

An Ode to the Girl in the Green Dress

By Annie Jenk s

English Poetry

She was highly accomplished academic,

She was a truly gifted teenager,

A life of academic prowess awaited her,

Perhaps her whole life lay ahead of her,

But she was a sad soul

An orphan living in a children's home,

All alone and without direction,

She longed for a family

She longed for friends

Most importantly she longed for love

She sought to be secure,

She searched and she searched,

But all she found was betrayal

Her heart broken

She replied with vengeance

She replied with fire

On the other hand Clarissa Ryan and another classmate Samantha Morgan liked the poem and provided Annie with a bit of mild encouragement.

*1 See the Girl in the Green Dress another story by Brainstormandthethinker


	8. Crossing Paths

Annie decided to visit the student guidance counselor Andrea Kolintz she took a photocopy of an article September 4, 1955 issue of Life magazine. She hoped that this Miss Kolintz might be able to help her and refer her to the specialist help she needed to get her condition under control. Andrea Kolintz seemed the best choice since she was once afflicted with the same thing that Annie herself is being afflicted with now. Little did Annie realise she was in for one of the biggest disappointment of her life.

By now Andrea Kolintz has been the student guidance counsellor at Bates High for nearly 2 years having replaced her predecessor Sue Snell. Having lost her two children plus a failed marriage, over the years while trying to get her life and her career back on track she had fallen into a state of self-denial about her condition and abilities and hoped to do her best to lead as normal a life as possible without anyone else been made aware of her hidden powers. As an older and experienced woman she was confident that she could not only control her abilities but shield their existence from the outside world.

Thus it would come as no surprise that she steadfastly refused to discuss the subject of telekinesis when a student named Annie Jenks approached her in the student guidance counsellor's office. She claimed to be telekinetic and wanted to ask Miss Kolintz for her help, she even gone as far to bring a number of photocopied pages and printouts to back her claims. Even so Andrea misunderstood she thought it was a prank in severely admonished her before dismissing her. A tearful Annie was so shaken by her experience that in the future she made sure to keep out of Ms Kolintz way as much as possible.


	9. Critical Mass

All was not entirely well at school. Being lonely, socially awkward and trying to cope with a terrible loss, Annie was targeted by a group of bullies led by a girl named Pricillia (Pricilly) Dawn and composed of her main henchwoman Vivienne (Viv) Dusk and a few other girls. From the viewpoint of anyone watching it was obvious enough that she was a mousy little girl whose insecurities or lack of confidence clearly stood out - hence an easy target.

Life for the vulnerable Annie who had very few friends and people to turn to was a living hell whenever Pricilly and her girls wanted fun. They made her life hell in every way possible the catcalls, the taunts, the belittling, the trips coupled with a vast array of horrible pranks.

The Halls, the workshops, the computing lab, the locker room, the canteen nowhere it seem was there any respite but the worst were the lavatories she had lost count of how many times she had been ambushed there. Annie began to dread having to go to relieve herself. Sometimes Clarissa or one of her other friends was on hand to watch her back but as everyone knows they couldn't be always there.

No matter what she did whether it was keeping tabs on her tormentors or using every ounce of ingenuity to evade them, no matter how hard she tried they always seemingly popped out of nowhere when you would least expect it. It was like being stalked, silently. Day in day out they picked on her bullying and humiliating her in the most horrible of ways. Then as time went on, more and more of her peers joined in the taunting and harassment, emboldened by Annie's quite and passive personality. Despite the deceptive appearance of the most harmless person on earth, deep inside a chain reaction was building up to critical mass.

Then there came a time when they started passing notes around about Annie in both in and outside class. Time after time she returned home with gum in her hair, that she had to cut it off so often that it became tatty in appearance. In turn this drew more laughs and ridicule from her fellow peers. And then they were the times during swimming class when she was forcefully held underwater whenever the swimming coach's head was turned in the opposite direction. More than once Annie actually thought it wasn't going to end as she struggled to breath. She thought she was going to die. She didn't wait to find out and quit swim club without explanation much to the surprise of her teacher who remained oblivious to what was going on under his own nose.

Later on came the cyberbullying and happy slapping. Now they posted humiliating web pages of her and recorded the occasional of physical assaults on their mobile phones which they then posted online. A most effective method as the tormentors knew that the school lacked any policies to deal with this phenomenon. The were always ahead of the authorities and they knew it.

Pricillia Dawn in particular was a born leader. She was crafty enough individual to know how to wriggle out of a situation. Unlike Chris Hargensen 27 years previous Pricilly Dawn was smart enough to know when or when not to rebel, when and when not to attend, detention and went to be polite and diplomatic and when to throw all the niceties and formalities out the window and of course she was skillful, scheming, manipulative and adept at wrapping people round her finger when she had too.

And then there was the time when they – four of them hoisted her up by grabbing and arm and leg each and locked her in the recycling bin along with the rest of the garbage. She received no sympathy from Coach Walsh who admonished her and told her to get herself cleaned up. That particular incident resulted her in being late for an English class, with little explanation. The teacher told her she was lucky not to get a detention as he was in a generous mood today. "Garbage girl, Garbage girl" was the cat call of the day.

Perhaps the most painful of all was that her tormentors stole a bronze locket in which she kept a picture of her and her mum. Even though Annie had a number of spare photos of her family that she kept, at least one was snatched from her in the hallways and then torn up as a prank by Viv Dusk much to the delight of the others in her crew. Pricilly enjoyed flaunting Annie stolen locket knowing that her victim was powerless to get it back. Janet Luna returned the photo that was inside but not without penning a few obscenities on it. Clarissa Ryan later helped Annie fix the photo that Viv had torn up but she had to use sellotape and consequently it didn't look as nice as before. Nonetheless Annie remained appreciative. After this incident Annie never carried her priced family photo to school as she had before and kept it by her bedside at all times in the Wallaces trailer home.

As for the few pupils that harbored compassion and sympathy towards Annie Jenks they were powerless to do anything other than stand by helplessly and watch. Though not as frequently targeted as Annie was they too were just as much victims of bullying. The majority remained distant, it was not their problem, they had nothing to gain in persuading Annie's tormentors to stop being horrible to her regardless of the things she had been through in life. In any case Annie Jenks did not belong at Bates High School, she was a misfit she didn't fit it and no one was going to let her even try. Had she been back in Macon at her old school with her now deceased family, everything would be all right.

Emilyn Wallace Annie Jenks's Foster mum displayed a compassionate and helpful side of her personality when she came home from work one evening and found Annie in her room sobbing. Showing some patience for once in her life she comforted the crying girl and encouraged her to speak to her eventually Annie told her what has been happening, how long it had been going for and how she wanted it all just stop. The following day Emilyn took the day off work and arranged for an appointment with the principal and reported the bullying.

The meeting between the principal and Emilyn Wallace seemingly concluded successfully with the principal promising that he would do everything he can to help Annie Jenks and stop the bullying. Sadly that help would not come soon enough for Annie and afterward Emilyn Wallace made the mistake of assuming that her job was done and did not bother following up any progress.

Although the school authorities had been aware that Pricilly and her girls had been bullying unpopular students for some time. Pricillia Dawn was a clever enough to know how to impede and evade their efforts. She knew the system very well and how to play it. Wherever possible she and her gang would ensure that the course of action they took would make it as difficult as possible for the authorities to intervene in their activities and thus subsequently implementing any form disciplinary action.

Here at Bates High everyone knew that you can take positive action against bullying but it is harder perhaps impossible to eradicate it altogether. Anyone will tell you that it is one of those things that would need time dealing with. In any case if it goes away altogether in one place it simply turns up again in another one.

In any case Annie Jenks was not looking for trouble, she wanted to avoided it and snitching or grassing on her tormentors was the last thing she wanted to do. For now she would just suffer in silence.

Meanwhile one day she tried to see the student guidance councilor one more time and quietly and discreetly without mentioning any references to Andrea's abilities, Annie pleaded with her one more time just to refer her to one of the institution or places where she can get her condition treated, nothing more. Andrea remain professionally composed and said she will see what she can do, but managing lots of other students and saddled with a heavy workload she did not take prompt action.

At the end of the day whatever the outcome. - Even if the school authorities were able to deal with the bullies or help Annie in any way it was going to be too late for Annie Jenks and dozens of other students.


	10. Playing with Fire

Unlike in the case of Christine Hargensen or Mark Bing who discovered their victim's terrifying abilities after they had pushed them past breaking point, it would appear that Pricilly Dawn and her gang discovered Annie Jenks ability after an incident in the hallway when they pinched her diary. It was the one in which Annie had made logs about her telekinetic abilities. Intending to humiliate her they read out the contents out loud to all the students nearby.

Laughing and taunting they said things like:-

"Oh look people Annie's going to kill us all with her insidious mind control powers"

"What's wrong Annie are you going to rip off a Carrie"

"So she's not just a freak, she a total head-case as well"

"Is there a headshrinker in the house"

This was accompanied by the usual chorus and crackle of several unpleasant laughters,

They then tossed and passed her diary around from person to person forcing Annie to chase after it and tripping and restraining her to impede the effort. Finally deciding that she could not take much more, for the first time Annie used her telekinesis in plain sight of everyone to get her diary back. She flexed and the diary flew out of a startled Janet Luna's hands back into hers leaving some bystanders in awe while others continued to laugh.

Annie flexed another time catching Pricillia Dawn by surprise as she caused the locket around her neck - her stolen locket - to rip itself off and fly back into her hands. With a frightening and deep penetrative glance aimed directly at her tormentors she proudly and triumphantly took it and then fastened it back on her neck.

An icy smile lit Annie's face as for the first time she confronted her tormentors and replied "maybe I will, maybe I should have done it a long time ago – and this -" she said securing the locket she had retrieved " - does not belong to you" With that she turned around picked up her belongings and walked away in a huff.

This display did unsettle some of her tormentors and the students unfortunate enough to witness this phenomenal activity. Subsequently Pricilly's group was divided into two. Some were now nervous. They weren't entirely ignorant about Carrie White and Rachel Lang, they had heard the stories and didn't want to end up like their victims.

Other such as Pricilly herself and her main henchwoman Viv Dusk were dismissive. Not only dismissive but delighted. This little incident gave them more ideas and new inspirations on how they could torment Annie some more. For a few more weeks they continued to play with fire and in the end they would pay for this with their lives.

Clarissa Ryan along with a few friends was nearby she saw everything. Up till now she was probably the only at the student in all of Bates High who knew about Annie Jenks telekinetic abilities. She shuddered at what she saw. Before her eyes were all the hallmarks of another Carrie White tragedy in motion. It was now only a question of when? Rather than if?

It is said that Annie used her telekinetic powers a few more time before reaching meltdown. This time after a routine humiliation in the canteen where she caused several trays ladened with food and drink to fly into the air and their contents to rain on Pricilly and the girls who had teased her moments earlier. They retaliated by giving her a severe beating until they were pulled off by a teacher who intervened.

Another incident was during the science lab session. Since attending the Bates High School a girl named Cassandra Belle persistently enjoyed tormenting Annie. Day in and day out it was a requirement for her that she reminded Annie how ugly she was in the only way that she would ever be as attractive and pretty as Cassandra was in her dreams. It needs be mentioned that Cassandra or Cassie as she was known to her friends was unaffiliated with Pricilly Dawn and her group. A popular but insecure girl she resorted to tormenting Annie after observing that the latter was fairly weak-willed and unable to stand up for herself.

During this particular incident the students were having a chemistry lesson. Mr Everest the science teacher was instructing them to be particularly careful as the chemicals being prepared for this experiment were hazardous. Following yet another routine insult Annie used her telekinetic powers to cause a flask ladend with the mixture to leap off the workbench and then shatter in close proximity to Cassandra's face seriously injuring her.

The teacher was very angry and admonished her for not being careful. Cassandra's presumed actions resulted in a major lesson disruption and she had to be taken to hospital. Much to Annie's bemusement no one noticed her actions. Years later after the tragedy had come to pass Clarissa Ryan and a couple of Annie's surviving classmates had their suspicions.

Cassandra was fortunate than most of the other students as this incident forced her to be absent from school on the day the cataclysm hit. Despite being temporarily disfigured her physical injuries would heal. Her psychological wounds were another matter and it would take several years before she would have made a full recovery having learned her lesson.


	11. Divergence - Clarissa Ryan

With Annie too hesitant or scared to speak to Andrea Kolintz, Clarissa Ryan decided to see the Student Guidance Councilor on her behalf. Proceeding to her office she knocked on the door, waited to be called in, entered and stood still motionless.

"What can I do for you young lady" asked Andrea

"My name is Clarissa Ryan, I'm here on behalf of one of my friends a girl named Annie Jenks. She is being bullied by some of the other girls, it's been getting worse"

"If Annie has got some problem the best thing she can do is drop in by herself"

"She doesn't know I am here – in any case she is afraid of coming over to speak to you."

"I can't help if she won't ask for my help"

"She came to you for help before and you turned her away she was really frightened and shaken by her experience"

"Perhaps it is possible that I might have been harsh or misunderstood her. The best thing to do would be if she came end in herself rather than have one of her friends do it for her"

"Miss Kolintz what I have to say now might sound strange, let me assure you this isn't setup, nor a prank or joke, but I have seen objects move and things break all by themselves whenever she is under pressure. It happens a lot when the other girls are picking on her and the more they hurt her the worst it gets. She said something about being referred to a place where they can – help her get better"

"Thank you Clarissa I'll deal with it in due course, dismissed!"

"Miss – Please -there's something I have to know. The girl in that magazine article that Annie managed to get, - Life or something, was that you?"

"That is not a subject for discussion young lady, you're dismissed now" retorted Andrea her eyes getting rounder.

Look please if it is you, I'm begging you, help her! and if it isn't you, I won't to push the matter further – honest! - It's been getting worst, no one helping her and I am scared that Annie might end up getting seriously hurt – Please! Even if you know a little of what this TK psycho stuff is ..."

"You are about a millisecond away from getting a lengthy detention Miss Ryan" reiterated Andrea

Even though her reaction was firm and her tone brusque nevertheless this must have struck a chord with Andrea, she was in the process of dealing with the bullies and she would also arrange a counselling session to help Annie and the telekinesis would be discussed as well. She had just remembered that she was meant to refer her to a place where she can get it under control. It would now be a priority. But little did either of them know it was already going to be too late. Even in the current circumstances Andrea continued to refuse acknowledging her own abilities.


	12. Meltdown

By now the bullying getting worst - more and more of Annie's peers seemingly joining in taunting and harassing her. Her friends were able to do very little and as such her friendship with the few nice people who remained became strained, Annie was psychologically under pressure and pushed to breaking point. Alone she struggled to keep her powers under control. She was afraid to speak or approach her guidance counsellor and unable to speak to her foster parents. It was only a matter of time before she snapped setting the stage for another massacre at the Bates High School.

As they were very few surviving witnesses to the climactic showdown between Annie Jenks and her tormentors no one knew what the straw that broke the camel's back was. Some claim that her tormentors taunted her about a personal loss like her family it may never be known. But what is known is that on Monday, November 4, 2002*1 at roughly 2.10 early in the afternoon, massive psychokinetic activity began to emerge within the main school building of Bates High.

On that fateful day How Thatcher was outside the main building having just finished a media studies class with Tung Seng Lin, a friend, when he witnessed the telekinetic activity. Flushed with excitement he shouted to him "get it on camera! get it on camera!"

For most of the duration they recorded the complete activity from the outside. How briefly wondered if he could make his way inside to record it from its point of origin, but before he could even react the fire alarms sounded requiring them to report to their nearest designated fire safety area. Still even from that angle they could record and document all the activity. Neither How or Tsung would realise it at the beginning but they had inadvertently recorded the first example of psychokinetic activity at a time when it was being used to kill.

As more and more students and staff managed to gather outside and with the telekinetic activity increasing inside the main block. A powerful psionic pulse emanated undoubtedly by Annie Jenks herself knocked everyone off their feet. A shower of stones similar to the one that rained on No 47 Carlin Street in August 19, 1966 subsequently bombarded the town of Chamberlain focusing mainly on the school. How and Tsung got back up on their feet and resumed filming.

They would remain there until the activity had completely subsided, little realising it severity and long-term implications. Sometimes after the activity died down men from the sheriff's department and fire-fighters began entering the main block. As they stood there to review the tape they had just made. They were approached by a man who expressed curiosity of it contents. Little did they know that man was Jesse Ryan.

*1 Yes the exact date when the 2002 adaptation of Carrie was released.


	13. Cataclysm - Annie Jenks

In what was going to be her last hours on earth began with another day at school and yet another routine incident. There were about seven or eight of them, they surrounded her, the jeering began, the shoving followed and as always the humiliation. All on the tick, she recalled being down on the floor, the pain was atrocious it seems to converse through her entire body at the point of impact her nerves ached horribly. She spotted a small pool of blood; she had never been hit this hard. They were still here surrounding her, mocking, taunting and ridiculing even egging her on to use her psionic abilities to fight back if she dared.

"Aw! Are you going to cry baby doll "

"Why don't you use your insidious mind control powers"

"Lost your nerve Annie"

"Scared that they'll fry your brain - yeah"

"gonna run away and cry"

"Freak, binbag"

- And all that time no sign of any teacher, staff or anyone else to help. Must be miles away attending to their own busybody matters, oblivious to what is going on right under their nose in the their own school.

"Heard your mom offed herself, because she thought you woz dead"

"Ooooh! now how could that have happened?"

"Maybe it was you. You offed her with your scary psycho thingy powers"

"And then forgot about it"

- Another chorus of laughter.

"Why don't you show us freak? Or are you too chicken to do it"

That was followed by the atypical "pluck pluck" expression

"Say no more Ed! She can only use those TK things when she's fast asleep"

First they bloodied her lips now they were taunting her about momma – her beloved momma whom she was never going to be able to see again, to hold, or to go to for comfort in time of need. They were relentless, whatever they did to her they had never drawn out blood before or said hurtful stuff about mom before, how far will they go, was there no limit? How long was it going to go on for, when was it all going to stop?

Enough was enough she couldn't take it any more - they want to see what she can do - let them see it. - From this point onward they would not live long enough to brag about it. It was all going to end here and now.

She unleashed a massive psionic pulse that threw everyone surrounding her several metres afar. Then powerful telekinetic activity began expanding within her range, igniting throughout the main block.

Shocked students watched horrified as bags, skateboards, soccer balls and personal effects they were carrying simply came out of their hands and started flying around the corridors bombarding passersby's. Lockers flew open pelting students and bystanders in the hallways with their contents. Lights began flickering on and off erratically before starting to spark showering terrified people beneath them.

As the horror began to unfold, inside the main building all the doors of the main block suddenly flew shut allowing no one to get in or out, frantic students trying to get out crowded at the doorways. At the centre of the psycho kinetic activity bit and pieces of plasters came off the walls pelting fleeing students, ceilings began to crack and fall raining debris on those below, glass windows in the hallways and classroom began to shatter bombarding lethal shards on anyone unfortunate enough to nearby.

Some of the students surrounding her stood no chance. One unlucky tormentor was slammed at full force in the nearest brick wall leaving an imprint. It seemed a bit funny to Annie Jenks it was almost like a cartoon, but this is and was not an animation on television, this was real and certainly not suitable for children. Above all he was dead.

Ethel Lovelace a tormentor and Olivia Norton an unfortunate bystander who was trying to persuade her friend to leave it, found themselves flung at full force through a glass window. As Olivia picked herself up bleeding and trying to assess her injuries, she watched in shock and horror as Lovelace who had been flung no more than a few inches away from her was simply carted up into the air and then dragged through the smashed window back into the main block by an unseen force. It was though a giant invisible hand had grabbed her and pulled her back inside, or like watching an explosive decompression. Impulsively she ran for dear life as fast as her legs would carry her, not daring to look behind her. It would not be until after the end that Olivia Norton would realise that she was one of the lucky ones that had been spared. At least one other tormentor was thrown through the glass window with such force that he was decapitated.

At first Annie was not going to take any prisoners and made no distinction between friend and foe as she mercilessly began a killing spree striking down anyone unfortunate enough to cross her path. The mousy, little, defenceless squeak of a prey had now become a fierce, terrifying and lethal predator. She was now going to unleash a violent retribution and ruthlessly hunt down all those who had spent the last year and a half persecuting her. There would be no respite, no mercy. Her heart began to beat at an accelerated pace, her blood boiled, the rage consumed her mind, bloodlust streamed through her body, fury coursed through her veins, her very soul thirsted for vengeance and her beautiful blue eyes turned black.

Picturing the school campus in her mind's eye, she caused multiple electricity cables across different block to tear apart releasing heavy voltages of electricity, she cracked and broke water pipes starting floods, water ruptured through broken pipes. Focusing on the science labs she opened the gas taps. Doors closed, gas mains ruptured, it was easy. All she had to do was picture everything in her mind and flex. Annie stalked the corridors of the school picking of her targets one by one. Most of them fled in terror but they would be no escape for them, they only lived long enough to learn that they had pushed Annie to far all except Pricilla Dawn who remained defiant to the last.

She focused her attack on her next victim a boy named Wilfreid Badden the boyfriend of one of her tormentors who was an active participant in the bullying and enjoyed it immensely. As she closed all the doors and escape routes in the corridor whilst chasing him, Wilfreid fleeing in terror for his life tried to escape through a broken window, but Annie simply used her telekinesis to cause large shards of glass to fall, impaling him as he gasped in pain for his last breath.

As she and another group of students made a run for it Viv Dusk Pricilly's main henchwoman felt herself tripping before she was snatched by cables and electricity wire that seemingly tore from the walls grabbing her and hoisting her by the arms, neck and shoulders into the air leaving her dangling. She felt them tightening around her like a boa constrictor. As she struggled to breathe and gasp for air she just had time to look down below and realise that Annie was the one causing all this. Vivienne did have any time to react only look down in terror, the expression clearly visible on her face because using her telekinesis the vengeful Annie caused the cables to tighten harder and then snapped her neck. Viv's lifeless body lay dangling from the ceiling.

Next she cornered Janet Luna in the lavatories the same place where she had endured the worst of the bullying. Annie used her telekinetic ability to smash all the pipes starting a flood and dousing Janet with water next she used her telekinesis to tear some electricity cables restraining Janet with them so she couldn't escape. Annie used her power to tear out a live high voltage electricity cable before dangling it precariously close to her. Janet a meek blonde showed her true cowardly colours as she begged to be spared.

"Annie! Wait! Please! it was only a laugh"

"We didn't mean you no harm. - You know that don't you?"

"Don't kill me Annie Please! Don't kill me"

"I don't wanna die I want to live" would be her last words.

this is what Annie wanted, to hear her tormentor beg for mercy, - mercy which she wasn't going to give. An icy smile lit her face as she flexed once more. Janet Luna just had the time to scream as Annie caused the electrical wires to fry her alive.

In the midst of her continuing rampage, Annie sensed the presence of Andrea Kolintz and detected her telekinetic powers. She immediately understood what was happening. Miss Kolintz was using her own abilities to open escape routes and exits, - the escape routes and exits she had closed in order to trap everyone, - Miss Kolintz, Andrea was enabling students, faculty and her tormentors to flee to safety.

This served to make her angrier. Once she needed her help and Miss Kolintz turned her away now she was helping her enemies. Realising that even with her powers at full strength, Andrea's Interference would impede her from hunting every student in the main block, Annie aborted her attacks on all those around her and concentrated against the main girls that tormented her.

Hopefully this way she would get each and everyone one of them before Miss Kolintz was going to be able to intervene in a timely fashion. Miss Kolintz might have let many people escape, but she would not be allowed to save Annie's main quarry. They were going to die, she wanted them to suffer for all the wrongs they had done to her and prolonged their suffering for as long as possible. It would be a death that is most cold, slow and agonising.

About the same moment as Miss Kolintz used her own psionic abilities to counteract Annie's, thus enabling countless people to escape. The fire alarm was activated alerting everyone to evacuate the campus buildings. An automated system it would also alert the fire department which would dispatch units to Bates High. Still in a telekinetic trance Annie realised she had precious little time to finish off with the few surviving tormentors but she didn't care all that mattered that they would never reach the safety of the exits. Already in a blind panic most of them were running around like headless chickens. One unlucky individual a girl named Diane Bloom tried to flee out of a window apparently forgetting that it was on the first floor and that there was a big drop down below. She only ended up fracturing her skull and breaking her neck for her efforts.

" … clever thing to do" thought Annie.

As the carnage continued she moved on to her next target Nicky Robbins. Previously known as the raptor because of her skilful abilities to pinch and steal other people's belongings, she fled down a hallway racing for a set of double doors she had barely the time to reach them and escape before Annie used her telekinesis to close them. Frantically banging on the doors she screamed "somebody open these doors! Let me out!" Having trapped her prey Annie toyed with her using her telekinesis to repeatedly knock her around and drag her across the floor then opening the doors. She would then let Nicky go and each time the Raptor made another dash for them, Annie would close them using her telekinesis before Nicky could escape. As Nicky made her last desperate and futile attempt to flee Annie used her telekinesis to close the doors the instant Nicky managed to run between them crushing her torso in between.

Still alive the blood oozed from her mouth as she gasped for life, stepping over her Annie stared deep into her face and moved on in pursuit of her prey leaving Nicky to choke to death.

As the bullies were slaughtered one after the other their numbers dwindling down, Annie sensed Andrea releasing a number of students she had trapped in the science labs with the gas taps left open. She sensed Miss Kolintz using her telekinesis to shut down the gas and electricity denying Annie the ability to set off explosions which she could use to claim more victim at the very least maim them so they wouldn't be able to escape her wrath before allowing to her finish them off slowly.

Intensifying her telekinetic powers Annie unleashed a powerful psionic wave that tore through the main block causing untold damage to the building. It shattered every glass window, weaker area s of the building crumbled completely, discarded personal effects were scattered across throughout the main block with some ending outside, furniture and objects that were not secured properly such as tables, chairs and cabinets were strewn far and wide. At the centre of the activity even heavy lockers and drinks machines were thrown dozens of paces far away from where they originally stood.

Outside where the crowds had gathered in their designated fire evacuation areas, the psionic pulse struck with such intensity that everyone was knocked off their feet and every car alarm in vehicles parked nearby activated.

She also used her telekinesis to cause the school's main boiler located in an adjacent building to explode, raining debris down on a few terrified stragglers who were the last of the crowds to evacuate and startling anyone who was in close proximity to witness it. A massive shower of rocks not since seen the events on August 19, 1966 began falling on the whole town like a meteor storm but concentrating mainly on the school area creating much panic. Fortunately by now most of the blocks on campus had already been evacuated with exception of the two dozen students trapped in the main block by Annie Jenks. Most of them were the tormentors who would never get out alive. Already half of them lay lifeless or dying in different locations in the main building.

At the very moment that Annie Jenks broke into a murderous frenzy, the first wave of her psionic attack threw Pricilla Dawn several places across the corridor. From that moment allowing her natural instinct for survival to take over she fled for her life. Throughout the course of the massacre she ran forwards never looking back as people fleeing alongside her were picked up one by one and systematically killed one after the other. She even callously shoved anyone who came in her line of sight friend or no friend. During all this time she felt no fear, nor unlike many of her counterparts did she break. Eventually Pricilly Dawn, Haley Armstrong and a girl from Cassandra Bell's clique Holly Hollins were the only ones left standing.

Fleeing the chaos their path took them to the kitchen areas. Holly Hollins in desperation tried to hide herself in one of the cupboards. Realising that there was no refuge, nowhere left to run, Pricilla Dawn tried to take control of the situation. Not surprising considering she was a very resilient individual in her nature. Trying to calm down the last surviving member of her clique she went for one of the cabinets and grabbed a number of knives. As she stood ready knife drawn in desperation she knew that she and the others were already dead as the vengeful Annie could simply disarm her in less than a fraction of a second with a simple gesture.

What happened next no one knows how or why. Not even Priscilla Dawn could have anticipated this but despite that she had the advantage of the deadly telekinetic abilities Annie Jenks must have temporarily lost focus. Generating the psionic pulse had taxed her powers to full capacity. This could have possibly resulted in a loss of concentration on Annie's part. She tracked the three girls into the kitchen area, she knew they were hiding there but couldn't see them. She could still telepathically sense them, one was hiding in the cupboard, she could save her for last, and the other two were away from her line of sight, both armed with knives trying to ambush her.

Much to her shock suddenly Annie felt a sudden impact followed by a sharp pain in upper right shoulder. As she keeled over trying to reclaim her composure she heard that familiar mocking laugh. Pricilly Dawn stepped into full view with the usual spiteful grin on her face.

"Have I ever told you that I was a crack-shot at throwing knives? My uncle Bill*1 taught me that"

"So is that the best some psycho weirdo like you can do" she carried on laughing.

Quick as a flash Haley Armstrong armed with a knife emerged from where she was hiding in went for Annie, but this time it wasn't going to be as before Annie spotted her in an instant and used her telekinesis to flung Haley across the kitchen floor before disarming her.

Still in a rage Annie let out a second surge of psi energy knocking out Pricillia as well crushing any possibility that for a brief moment the girls would be able to stop her.

As they got up Pricilly and Haley's gaze focused first towards the entranced Annie who silently approached them with a murderous look in her eyes, then towards a discarded knife lying on the floor. Undaunted Pricilly charged towards the knife, grabbed hold of it, one lucky shot was all that she needed and then it would all be over. Why she might even be hailed as a hero and go down on history as the first person who managed to take out a telekinetic killer and survive.

Mustering the best of her knife throwing skills she flew it at full force in Annie Jenk's direction but Annie simply use her telekinesis to deflect the knife which instead ended directly in Haley Armstrong's heart. There was a ghastly expression on her face before she finally toppled down to the floor dead.

Annie used to telekinesis to mercilessly slam and pound Pricilla against the kitchen wall and the hallways she wanted this tormentor to suffer the worst. Realising that there was no hope of escape that she was going to die anyway Pricilly began hurling all manner of insults and abuse at Annie refusing to show fear and continuing to taunt her. Even in her last minutes she could always deny Annie the gratifying manner of death that she knew Annie wanted to deliver to her.

"Annie your such a loser, you're a nobody and always will be"

Annie flexed another time and send Pricillia Dawn flying across the kitchen area.

Flex! and another volley of kitchen knives hurtled in Pricillia's direction pinning her against the wall and the floor.

"Sloppy - you're just a beginner and you missed completely" She taunted,

Summoning every ounce of her remaining telekinetic powers, Annie caused every sharp object shattered glass, debris, kitchen utensils and even tools from the workshops to float in the air and then travel towards her location. A massive field began to surround her hundreds if not thousands of floating objects. Focusing power she aimed them towards Pricillia.

"Ooohhh that is original you're going to kill me with loads of tools and cutlery - should have known only freak like you would need that many."

She didn't even flinch as the first volley headed towards her before stopping a few inches from her face. Priscilla stared straight ahead then eventually the blades surrounding her began slowly poking at her skin, all over, for a moment she couldn't figure out what Annie was doing, was she was trying to torture or torment her? but it couldn't be because by now the stupid cow had realised that even with special powers she couldn't break her. Finally the realisation struck her and she let out a series of bloodcurdling scream that echoed throughout the empty hallways of the main block. Still hidden in a kitchen cupboard all this time Holly Hollins braced and cowered in terror as she heard it.

With her powers now starting to weaken and a knife embedded to the hilt in her shoulder, Annie Jenks emerged from the kitchen area soaked in blood, the blood of her tormentor. A big shock now awaited any unfortunate individual who happened to walk into that room unprepared. She didn't bother pursuing the last remaining survivor Holly as it was evident that the moment she emerged from her hiding place, thinking it was safe, the site that awaited her would definitely be enough to either finish her off or drive her into madness. Indeed the first scene that Holly saw, forced her to let out a horrible, hysterical scream perhaps even far more piercing then Pricillia's Dawn's death throes.

Annie also had very little strength left to deal with Andrea Kolintz who she knew was still in the building. With her power now fizzling out she began to weaken. Her heart throbbed so rapidly in her chest that she thought it would explode. Disoriented she made her way to one of the classrooms, up to a desk, pulled up a chair and then sat down. She opened her locket gazed at her mother's picture. A tear dribbled from her eye "forgive me" she whispered. Then she just resigned to her fate waiting for whatever was to happen next.

*1 Possibly the same guy that Rachel Lang claimed was her father. SEE: The Rage: Carrie II


	14. Cataclysm - Andrea Kolintz

For Andrea Kolintz this has just been another routine day, paperwork and helping students. Presently three students had just completed a careers counselling session with her. She suddenly realised that a student named Annie Jenks had requested her to be referred to specialist place in Princeton, something about getting a condition researched and then hopefully treated. Unfortunately the realisations came too late.

As before Monday 2nd of November 2002 was going to be one of those days where a tragedy could have been avoided at the 11th hour. In the case of Rachel Lang Sue Snell having resorted to desperate measures and breaking out Barbara Lang illegally from Arkham Asylum had managed to catch up with Rachel too late ensuring that Monica Jones and Deborah Knox were successful in taking her to a party where her demise was being planned. As well as Rachel Lang it was also going to be the party that would serve as their demise and that of everyone else.

In the case of Carrie White, Miss Collins spotted that something was amiss during the prom's king and queen ceremony. Thus she took action but dragged the wrong girl out of the hallway, her misguided but well-meaning actions would ensure that a devastating tragedy would occur costing not only Carrie White's life but that of her own and everyone else in that gymnasium.

Here a few days earlier Andrea Kolintz perhaps as a result of some food of thought from a student named Clarissa Ryan had an unexpected change of heart. While still in denial about her own abilities, she had just recently decided that she would invite Annie into her office and perhaps try another one-on-one counselling session where she would try to help the girl and consider with an open mind about her tales of telekinesis.

By now she was also fully aware that Annie Jenks was being bullied mercilessly by her schoolmates. She was going to try to get her to open up about that as well and then subsequently take action against the tormentors. Tragically it was already too late Andrea's earlier hesitation and slow course of action would mean that all of these efforts would be reduced to naught.

At that time she was conducting routine administrative and paperwork in her office, when without any explanation Andrea's own telekinesis flared up and immediately she sensed a powerful telekinetic presence emanating within the main block. The student guidance councillor office was located there also. Then she heard the screams and cries of terror. To her shock she realised in an instant the identity of the person causing this - "Annie Jenks". Immediately Andrea realized the implications of what would be the most devastating mistake in her entire life even more serious than the one that ended her previous employment.

Springing into action as though if an automatic pilot had been activated she proceeded to the nearest exit and for the first time in many years used her own telekinetic abilities to open it and as many other exits as possible enabling countless of students to escape. Almost everyone furthest away from Annie Jenks managed to escape. She caught site of Clarissa Ryan the girl who came into her office a few days earlier, who upon seizing the opportunity ran towards the nearest fire alarm and smashed it alerting everyone to evacuate the campus building and summoning the fire brigade.

As the crowds fled outside to safety, Andrea could sense Annie's presence and rage who constantly tried to impede Andrea's efforts before giving up. But Andrea knew this was not the end, Annie was not going to stop. Instead she was going to concentrate on the kids who tormented her the most, they would be the first to die and Annie would not allow them to escape. Even though Andrea may have enabled hundreds of staff and students to escape the mayhem, she knew she was not going to be able to save everyone. It was very likely that the principle tormentors would all be dead by the time she would reach them. She knew that even with her own powers she stood no chance in winning a duel with Annie Jenks. The latter's telekinesis was driven by anger and rage and thus was more refined and more powerful.

Andrea Kolintz caught hold of Clarissa Ryan as she made a dash for the direction of the telekinetic activity no doubt to try and find her friend who was the cause of the tragedy now happening all around them.

She ordered Clarissa not to do anything silly approaching Annie at a time like this is was essentially a death sentence. Clarissa begged Miss Kolintz to let her go with her but Andrea refused and said it was too dangerous. Besides Annie was not in a reasonable mood at this time, Andrea could sense that through her own Psi abilities. Reasserting her authority Andrea instructed Clarissa to report to her fire assembly point immediately. Clarissa complied but blasted Andrea for not helping Annie earlier and doing more. Andrea replied that at the moment what's important is to salvage the situation though privately she admitted that Clarissa was right in her criticism. Her denial of her own affliction affected Andrea's judgment and ability to help a vulnerable student and now people were dying because of it.

Having ensured that Clarissa had vacated the building, Miss Kolintz headed off to confront Annie Jenks knowing there was good chance she wasn't coming back alive, she dare not think what would happen if upon finishing the last person in the main block – herself perhaps – if Annie Jenks proceeded outside and began killing everyone and everything in sight. No matter what she had to stop her, worst case scenario she may have to kill her, whatever the outcome it was going to be a hard fight.

As she headed for Annie's location she passed several scenes of utter carnage. Out of those who had become trapped or stranded none remained alive. The lifeless corpses of several students who had been pierced by glass or projectiles lay in different locations of the main block. Amidst those she recognised individuals who were known for bullying their fellow students. Andrea passed the body of Wilfried Badden impaled by glass over the window frame from which he tried to escape. The lifeless corpses of Natalie Thorn and Vivienne Dusk were hanging entangled from electrical cables at separate locations. There were signs of a heavy flooding at the girls lavatories with water rushing all over the floor she knew that Annie must have broken the pipes.

As she tried to make her way through she caught a glimpse of another corpse hanging from cables burnt out completely. She couldn't tell who it was from where she was standing, except that this person had been electrocuted at close range with high voltage cables.

Anxiously making her way through the main block and fearful at being ambushed. She suddenly heard a series of thud, thud, thud banging coming from the door of one of the science class. This was followed by series of whimpering cries of "Help! Help get us out" she quickly headed towards the door and tried to open it. Much to her relief the door pried open without Andrea having to need using her telekinesis. A coughing student stumbled out another two lay unconscious on the floor.

The moment she stepped inside she found out the reason gas. These individuals must have been trying to shelter inside in an effort to escape the massacre but Annie must have turned on the gas taps and end then used her telekinesis to seal the doors. Coughing as the gas entered her and mustering every inch of her strength she dragged the two unconscious students out. The third had to make his own way out.

Suddenly it hit her gas and electricity! Intensifying her telekinesis, she quickly used it to cut off the entire gas and electricity supply to the building. Andrea Kolintz knew that Annie Jenks would use both to set off explosions and harm any other students. How long she could keep them off was her own guess.

She stopped to try and assist the three students she had rescued but knew she couldn't stay for very long. As the sole conscious individual continued coughing and struggled to breath the clean air. Andrea give him a series of instruction where the nearest exit was. Still coughing he nodded to assure that he understood. She stayed long enough to revive the other two students and then left quickly in pursuit of Annie Jenks.

Unexpectedly Andrea ran into two girls Ivy Frost and Judith Harding. Disoriented they couldn't be sure what was going on but they could keep hearing at the back of their minds that it was "Annie Jenks" who was doing this. Other people they had spoken to had said the same. A lot people including some of their friends were already dead.

Andrea quickly escorted them to an exit that led to the car park, from there the girls could make their way out to the safety of their fire evacuation point. On their way they passed the body of Nicky Robbins who had been crushed by a set of double doors. "Looks like the raptor has had it" remarked Ivy in a mixture of both fear and sarcasm.

Upon reaching the car park exit, the doors this time refused to budge and Andrea quickly figured that she was not far away from Annie who was using her telekinesis to keep her quarry locked inside the main block. Andrea then knew she would have to use her own telekinesis to get the doors open. As soon as they did Ivy and Judith darted out to safety but before they could even get a few paces away from the main building a large pick-up truck literally flipped up into the air and landed atop the girls crushing one completely and mortally injuring the other much to Andrea's horror.

Another series of thud, thud, thud, began - this one much heavier than before. Andrea Kolintz dived for cover the moment she realised what was going on Annie Jenks was in the process of releasing a powerful psionic pulse that shattered through the main building and brought forth a rain stones similar to the ones that landed on Margaret White's house back in 19 August 1966. The pulse was powerful enough to fling her across the floor for several yards. She barely avoided being crushed to death by a heavy locker and was wounded in the ankle as something heavy hit her. The force was strong enough to knock her unconscious for a while.

As soon as she regained consciousness she picked herself up and made her way through the corridors. Disoriented she found herself at first wandering about aimlessly.

Her path led her near the computer labs. The facility was completely wrecked, smashed computer and electronics were all over the place a few sparks crackled here and there and small fires burned in different parts of the room. Andrea caught glimpse of wounded student, from what she could tell Joanne Gold had been repeatedly pelted with debris, bits and pieces. She quickly recognised her as one of those students who may have tormented Annie Jenks "It's all right Jo your safe now. It's Miss Kolintz I going to help you" she tried reassuring the terrified girl.

Joanne Gold was still alive but near death. Gasping for breath and shaking in terror she managed to utter out the words confirming what Andrea knew all along. "Annie, Annie Jenks" desperately trying to cling onto life she tried to speak again "I've done something terrible - forgive me please - I shouldn't hav.."As Andrea cradled the dying girl it became painfully obvious that Joanne was not going to make it, her injuries were too severe. She then sputtered, some blood came out of her mouth and then she went silent as her life ebbed away.

Gazing down briefly upon her, Andrea Kolintz left the lifeless Joanne Gold behind there was nothing more that could be done. She had to find Annie and stop her.

She was suddenly caught off guard as she spotted objects, debris, shards lifting up by themselves, tools from the workshop nails, screwdriver, including table saws that snapped away from their workbenches and the occasional hammer. As several hurled in her direction for a split second she thought they were coming for her. Much to the relief they floated past her and flew in an orderly file towards the kitchen areas, the whole field of object getting bigger as its size expanded.

Andrea looked on perplexed by this strange phenomenon. It was like watching a poltergeist activity, carefully she headed towards the kitchen area keeping in mind she could be ambushed by Annie Jenks's powers anytime. She'd be dead in a second if so much as one of the objects in the field slammed into her.

As the field of sharp objects headed towards the kitchen eventually disappearing from Andrea Kolintz view she was caught off guard once more this time when she heard an almighty bloodcurdling scream, unlike anything that she had ever heard before. As she ran towards the source she couldn't be sure but thought it might be Pricillia Dawn. Another scream echoed through the corridors this time a hysterical one, a scream of absolute terror.

It was Holly Hollins screaming in hysterics, who would not calm down, she tried to speak but no words came out of her mouth out only the expressions of utter terror. Miss Kolintz settled her down and told her to take deep breaths escorted her away. Stepping inside the place where the students had their cookery classes she passed Haley Armstrong's dead body, a knife embedded in her heart. Sidestepping carefully past her she saw the cause of Holly Hollins hysteria.

What she saw sickened her stomach, she covered her mouth, she wanted to vomit but dared not. Pricillia Dawn's body was barely recognisable it was as if she had been turned completely inside out. Annie Jenks had gutted her alive. Pricillia's body and face had been completely vivisected, her insides left open parts of her gut still pulsing and her heart still beating. The organs and inside was splayed all about in a somewhat sick but tidy fashion. There was blood everywhere Andrea could spot a liver and kidneys and what was left of her organs. From what Miss Kolintz could tell it would appear Pricilly had been dissected by the use of basic kitchen cutlery and workshop tools – Strange.

Gazing upon this scene what looked like a gruesome science lab experiment Andrea looked on as, Pricillia's heart, exposed continued to pump and pulsate, she watched it throb in the disembowelled remains of Pricillia Dawn a couple of times for a minute or so before it exploded in a eruption of messy blood-letting. Andrea dashed for the nearest sink and threw up.

As soon as she recovered she ushered the last remaining students out of the nearest exit to safety and resumed looking for Annie Jenks. She need not be a telekinetic to know that by now the main block was empty and that anyone left still inside now besides herself and Annie was dead. Andrea sensed that the telekinetic activity was beginning to subside. Annie Jenks must have taxed herself while unleashing the full force of her abilities and must be getting weaker. Still Andrea dared not be complacent at this hour.

As she neared Annie's location the telekinetic activity continued to subside and then it was gone completely. Andrea Kolintz found Annie Jenks in one of the class rooms sitting at one of the desks bloodstained all over. There was also a kitchen knife embedded to the hilt in her right shoulder. During the course of her rampage, someone somehow had made a desperate but futile attempt to stop her, paying for it with their life. Annie clutching a locket in her hand didn't bother even looking at Andrea as she came inside. Andrea tried to speak to the girl but didn't get a reply.

Finally Annie spoke "It's all right, I am not going to hurt you, have you come to help me? it's months too late for that, I came to ask for your help for and you thought I was having you on. There is nothing you can do now, besides they're all dead and they deserved it. Don't ask me to be sorry, I'm not, I enjoyed every moment of it. I never did anything to them and they made my life hell. I just wanted them to stop persecuting me, that's all, Never thought it would come to this"

It was now quite apparent that Annie had greatly weakened possibly due to excessive use of her abilities and was no longer a threat, Andrea tried talking to her, she told her that she was right she Andrea also has the condition of telekinesis, it had been a plague in her entire life for a long time she had been in denial of her abilities, that denial kept her from assisting Annie when she needed her most. "You could have told me about the bullying I could have helped you there." she tried reassuring Annie.

As she began fading in and out of consciousness, Annie began to babble and cry for her loved ones, her siblings, her cousins whom she had grown up with, her uncle Rich and Auntie Sandra and her Mom. Sensing that the end was near she asked "am I going to hell?"

"No, no your not" said Andrea but she couldn't be sure.

Clutching her bronze locket, perhaps her most precious belonging, Annie cried out one last time for her mom before passing out. Her last words "forgive me."

Andrea lifted the unconscious Annie in her arms and dashed for the nearest exit, on to the fire assembly point, hoping to find an ambulance.


	15. Cataclysm - Clarissa Ryan

The moment the telekinetic activity began Clarissa Ryan knew that everyone in that building was dead. The activity seemed to be confined to the main block. As in the previous incidents past, all the doors and windows and exit points slammed shut preventing anyone from escaping. Then the telekinetic activity began to intensify. She saw a number of students cram in front of one of the exits desperately - trying to get it open - trying to get out. Everyone including herself was being bombarded by shattered glass, debris, bits of plaster and mortar and personal effects. Many students were hurt or injured. Within all this time she knew that Annie Jenks was doing this but she wasn't sure as to her exact location.

Much to her surprise Andrea Kolintz came running and used her psi abilities to open up as many exits and escape routes as possible, before Annie Jenks managed to re-exercise control. This subsequently allowed a large number of people to escape. By then Annie had aborted her attacks on everyone in favour of concentrating on selected targets only.

Clarissa then ran to the nearest fire alarm and smashed it before making a dash towards the centre of the activity but was promptly stopped from doing so by Andrea Kolintz. The student guidance counsellor knew that the enraged Annie was very angry and beyond reason at this time and thus would not hesitate from harming even killing Clarissa. Clarissa wanted to find her friend and help maybe calm her down but Andrea reasserted her authority and ordered Clarissa to report to her fire assembly point. Clarissa complied, but angrily told Miss Kolintz that had she helped Annie earlier maybe everything that was happening now could have been avoided. She never thought of Annie Jenks as a killer, she was the victim here. Clarissa was one of the last students to leave the main block and report to her evacuation point. At some point she along with everyone else was knocked off her feet as a powerful psionic pulse was emitted.

She scrambled back to her feet and for a long time afterward all she could do was stand and wait at the fire assembly point. Time passed, she has no idea of what happened to Andrea or Annie.

The fire engines arrived shortly followed by the police and ambulances, injured students and staffs were treated on the spot. There was a lot of commotion, rescue search teams went in, several body bags were wheeled out, a shrieking, hysterical, Holly Hollins, a girl from Cassandra Bell's clique was the last student escorted out alive. Clarissa wanted to cry, she heard sounds, someone calling her name. It was her older brother*1, She didn't know what he was doing here and she didn't care she was just glad that he was here at this time when she needed him most, tearfully she ran over to him, they hugged, she cried as she felt his warm tender embrace. No doubt he must have seen the rain of stones and driven over to investigate.

"Clarissa what happened, tell me what happened" he asked.

Her face soaked in tears and reddened, she replied "they've hurt Annie for the last time."*2

*1 Originally it was supposed to be Jesse Ryan

*2 Same as Sue Snells words in Stephen King's Carrie 1974


	16. Cataclysm - Jesse Ryan

For the rest of his life Jesse Ryan would never figure out what exactly he was doing back in town at around 2.10 in the afternoon of Monday, November 4, 2002 except that three weeks later he was scheduled to return home to attend family Thanksgiving dinner. At this moment he was still supposed to be in the middle of his training, but had been permitted a leave to attend to an urgent matter. After that fate somehow took him through town at this very moment. What he would remember that this day would have a profound impact on him just like the night in which the lads he grew up with and the young woman he'd fallen in loved with all perished in a fire. A night he bore witness to and survived to tell the tale.

The moment he heard the sirens and saw the emergency services vehicles he knew they were heading in the direction of his old school. It was at that point he knew something was amiss. Almost immediately he saw what he thought was a flash or something that looked like a spark, it seemed to emanate exactly where Bates High was located. He then realised, one of his younger cousins Clarissa Ryan attended Bates high now. His thoughts briefly turned to her was she all right. His curiosity having got the better of him he turned his truck around and headed towards the school. As soon as he saw the rocks and boulders raining like a meteorite shower upon the school, he realised that something was terribly wrong.

As he drew nearer, he found a safe place to pull over and stepped into a scene of utter chaos, ambulances and fire trucks everywhere. Large crowd of staff and students gathered in the fire assembly points, there were a number of walking wounded, paramedics tended to the injured, a few people were being escorted out to safety. Some of the students seemed anxious and upset and there was much talk about people being trapped in the building and a few deaths.

A pair of excited lads reviewing a recording on their camcorder caught his eye.

"Awesome man, an actual paranormal phenomena! I don't think anyone's ever captured anything like this on video before - this has gotta be big"

Approaching them he asked "May I see this please"

"Sure" they replied almost quite eagerly. "Just ended a few moments ago" For a few moments he just stood there gazing and replaying their work.

"Pretty amazing wouldn't you agree" asked one

"Kind of scary too" added the other

It was then that Jesse Ryan realised that there had been an incident at the school exactly similar in nature to the one that cost the life of the woman who was his heart and soul as well as the reckless lads he grew up with.

"This is not a paranormal phenomena, I've seen this before, it's telekinetic activity"

"Have you seen Clarissa Ryan" he asked

Their excitement turned to concern as well

"Oh man! We haven't seen her" the first one said

"I think she was in the building when it all started, maybe she got out, most of them did" added the other.

"Look don't worry about it O.K. - If she's here I'll find her" replied Jesse

Anxiously he mingled with the crowds hoping that he might be able to catch a glimpse of his cousin Clarissa just to ensure she was okay. Eventually based on the large number of people assembled outside he was able to conclude that the majority of the people had escape the disaster.

Fire-fighters and men from the Sheriff's Department entered the main block, when they came out again, they were wheeling out body bags. Jesse could only pray that one of the persons inside the body bags was not someone he knew. A teenage girl in shock was one of the only living souls to emerge alive assisted by rescuers. Shortly after an older woman possibly one of the staff emerged next, she was carrying in her arms an unconscious bloodied girl with fair hair. Jesse Ryan watched as she limped her way out of the main block. A paramedic rushed towards her to assist her as she attempted to get the lifeless girl at the back of an ambulance.

As he wandered around near the main block which now looked like a battle zone he stepped onto a discarded camera phone undoubtedly one of the students. Something about it piqued his curiosity. Fiddling with it for a while, he found and replayed the most recently made recording. It showed a young girl down on the floor being surrounded and taunted by bullies. A scene he must have seen countless times back then, when he was at school. Suddenly the girl recoiled, got up, and lashed out her psi powers with such ferocity that the screen went static.

Finally he now knew the face of the individual who did this even though they would never be destined meet in person. He couldn't be sure but felt quite certain that the girl being bullied in the recording was the same one who was covered in blood brought out by the woman with the limp.

By the time he was able to confirm that cousin Clarissa was among the lucky ones that had escaped uninjured and was safe, her older brother was already beginning the process of offering her a lift home.


	17. Fallout

Andrea Kolintz managed to get Annie Jenks at the back of one of the ambulance that had arrived to Bates High School and then off to hospital.

But the situation was already hopeless and she died on the way. According to doctors she suffered unexplained and catastrophic organ failures and tragically succumbed to her injuries. It was later established that this was due to excessive usage of her powers and generating the psionic pulse along with the knife wound she had sustained.

To Clarissa Ryan and Andrea Kolintz it was obvious, the reason for Annie's death was that she had simply lost the will to live after a year and a half of prolonged bullying. For the first time in her life perhaps, Andrea shed tears. She had not even cried when her own children had died Andrea Kolintz now felt horribly guilty if only had she done things differently maybe that poor girl would have still been alive.

The death toll totalled to 15, out of these the only innocent who was killed was a boy named Willard Lee Roberts he was among the students hit when Annie used her telekinesis to break glass windows throughout the main block and then caused the glass shards to rain on the students. The 46 people injured during the tragedy not counting Cassandra Bell would make a full recovery. However it would be some time before their psychological wounds would be fully healed. Holly Hollins suffered a similar fate to that of Sue Snell 25 years earlier. At Arkham asylum, the cell which was once occupied by Sue Snell and then later by Barbara Lang would be the same one where Holly would be confined for several years. In her first few weeks she would wake up screaming in terror and hysteria that it took at least four members of staff to restrain her. The only time when she was silent was when she was sedated. She would also have to be kept strapped to her bed during this time to keep her from harming herself. Even so Cassandra Bell and Holly Hollins were among the lucky ones whose experience served to enable them to take a deep look at themselves and later become reformed and respectable people.

For a short time Howard Thatcher and Tung Seng Lin became minor celebrities having recorded the first known footage of telekinetic activities.

In the days that followed the end of the incident the school authorities and the town's mayor wasted little time in engineering a cover-up. Amazingly these efforts proved very successful despite the extensive damage to the school, footage gathered by Howard Thatcher and some of the dead girls on their camera phones and multiple accounts of a rain of meteorites. In time all data concerning the telekinetic activity was either suppressed or destroyed.

Some scientists such as Dean D L McGuffin and David R Congress who studied the aftermath of the original Carrie White tragedy made public appearances and said that in the aftermath of the Rachel Lang and Annie Jenks tragedies nothing had ever been learnt from the past despite the town of Chamberlain and the Bates High school having endured a total of three Carrie White tragedies to date. They also expressed a great deal of alarm at the fact that individuals with telekinetic abilities could also unleash powerful psionic pulses. This was a virtually unknown phenomenon prior to the Annie Jenks incident. A scientist named Stephen King hypothesised that the pulse used by Annie Jenks was particularly weak considering the latter was still an adolescent. He concluded that at full strength such a pulse should have theoretically the capacity to flatten an entire town to the ground.

Even so both the town and the school authorities seem to be more concerned about the bad publicity that the aforementioned tragedies would cause. The wealthy families of some of the students who perished in both the Rachel Lang and Annie Jenks incidents assisted and participated in the cover-up. As part of these efforts the damaged school was quickly rebuilt and all repairs completed by the end of the year. By the time the new term began, the Bates high school was fully operational again with no trace or scar of the dreadful tragedy remaining. As in the case of Carrie White, the current year's students finished their studies as the nearby Academy in Motton.

There was a brief spring where in the aftermath of the cataclysm perpetuated by Annie Jenks, telekinesis mania began to sweep the town, then the state, then the whole country. For a brief period it seems that everyone in America was seeing a telekinetic on every street corner accompanied by the usual paranoia and hysteria. Then just as before, it gradually began to die down almost as quickly as it began and as always the tragedy was forgotten and no lessons were learned. Life went on as usual as society chose to ignore or refuse to learn from the past. Ironically perhaps at the end of the day Annie Jenks had succeeded in becoming a world beater as her mum Amelia had hoped, when she grows up. Sadly it wasn't the way that either she or Annie herself would have wanted.

As with Carrie White, Rachel Lang and Clover Harlequin, Annie Jenks was also vilified for the death and destruction that she brought. Her grave had been vandalised more than once, several parts of town had graffiti daubed.

Annie Jenks is burning in hell for her sins

Annie Jenks = Murderer

Although privately Annie was canonised by some of the students at Bates High School for ridding them of the school's biggest bullies who had spent nearly 2 ½ years or more causing untold misery to countless students. Outwardly of course they washed their hands of her. The official line Annie Jenks is gone, life goes on.

And as for Andrea Kolintz, it would seem that fate decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. As she herself knew the moment she noticed the psycho kinetic mayhem, once again her career was over. Indeed for a short while she was made into a scapegoat for not doing enough to help Annie. Luckily for her, the week before on Friday 1 November 2002 she had received a telephone call informing her that she had been offered a job position that she had been interviewed for at the beginning of the week Monday 28 October 2002. This was a position as a consultant at a small firm. By Tuesday 5 November 2002 she needed no further time to think over whether to accept and tended her resignation immediately. The school authorities were quite happy to wash their hands of her but generously provided her with good references.

Fate also decided to give the Bates High school and the town of Chamberlain the benefit of the doubt, despite the cover-ups, the suppression of the truth, the refusal to learn from the past, the town was destined to be spared from any further Carrie White tragedies. Someday another unfortunate place would suffer an identical tragedy akin to that of Carrie white, Rachel Lang, Annie Jenks and Clover Harlequin.

The Annie Jenks tragedy also had enormous impact on Boyd and Emilyn Wallace. Undoubtedly Annie Jenks would be the last child they would have fostered in light of recent events. From now on they would have to find something alternative to fostering to generate the extra cash or pay-check they needed to make ends meet. Unwilling to have the media spotlight on them, they packed up and left Chamberlain with their trailer home and headed westwards.

Just before they left they were visited by the Clarissa Ryan who requested some off Annie Jenks personal effects. After they had ascertained who their visitor was and her motives, the Wallaces had no further objections. Boyd personally led her to Annie's room pointed out the personal effects that belonged to her, most of what belong to the Wallace's themselves had already been cleared out and packed anyway. "Help yourself, take all the time you need and let me know when you're done okay!" were his words.

In addition to Annie Jenks belongings the Wallace's eagerly gave Clarissa what was left of Rachel Lang's belongings as well.

Clarissa held on to a number of personal effects that once belonged to her friend. These included Annie Jenks prized bronze necklaces, the last remaining picture of Annie and her Mum, There was also a poem that Annie had written for her English class although she only got average marks for it, Clarissa had like that poem, she thought it was very good, much better any poem she could ever write herself. Anyway she had always been rubbish at poetry. A picture of the two friends Clarissa and Annie taken together having fun during happier times about a few weeks before the tragedy and of course Annie Jenk's diary the one in which she recorded all of her thoughts as well as a log of her telekinetic abilities flairing up. The last entry was dated Sunday November 3rd 2002. She would hold on to these for the rest of her life. As for Rachel's stuff she gave it all to her cousin Jesse Ryan who was very appreciative.

One day when she would be older and have children of her own, they would ask her "Mummy who are those girls in the picture?" she would reply "That is your mummy and her best friend when we were in high school together."

Although she was fortunate enough to escape a fate similar to that of Holly Hollin and that which befell the late Sue Snell many years earlier. Clarissa was deeply scarred by the tragedy. It changed her profoundly, before she had been an adventurous and social individual who loved being surrounded by people. She would emerge as a quite, withdrawn and reserved individual who preferred her own company. For a short while up until graduation she suffered from severe depression and had to take medication for it. In time she made a full recovery with some support from her family. Of course she would still have to carry the deep emotional scars for a lifetime.

She also harboured bitter resentment towards Andrea Kolintz for her failure to help her friend and the events which led to her death and did not hesitate to confront Andrea publicly about what she thought of her just before the student guidance counsellor left the Bates high school.

Before the tragedy Clarissa Ryan had wanted to study business she had even hoped that maybe she could get a place at her uncle Jason's used cars business. Her cousins Jennifer and Jesse had never indicated any interest in the business. Cousin Jennifer had settled down with a man and moved to the other part of the country. Cousin Jesse threw himself into football then acquired his ticket out of the family business by successfully securing an athletic scholarship which he was still studying.

Now she found herself a completely different person. She had changed. Her new calling was to help vulnerable people. Instead she would now study psychology. In the years that would follow she would have a successful career as a school psychologist and a careers counsellor. She would lead in designing and implementing anti-bullying policies at her school for which she would be well rewarded and receive an accreditation.

Along with the help of Samantha Morgan and Phillipa Petersend, the only other girls who were friendly towards Annie Jenks, Clarissa was the one who took charge of maintaining Annie's grave. Eventually she would have to expand to accommodate that of Rachel Lang and Carrie White as well.

She also found an unlikely ally in her cousin, Jesse and a new bond between the two was formed which united them in the face of a common tragedy.

Andrea Kolintz managed to get her career back on track, for the rest of her life she remained fortunate enough to no longer encounter any other individuals with telekinetic abilities, nor did she had to mention to anyone else that she possessed such abilities herself. However they were instances when she felt terribly guilty about things that happened in the past, the death of Annie Jenks, the carnage at the Bates High School and of course the loss of her own children and the breakup of her marriage to her beloved husband. Nonetheless the next 20 or 30 years all remained well for Andrea Kolintz until she reached retirement age.

One winter not far away from Bangor, the local Sheriff's Department was notified of a body found downstream near a beauty spot. It was later identified as that of 71-year-old Andrea Kolintz, she had drowned, further investigation revealed no foul play and no suicide note was found. Neither on the body nor at her place of residence. Her car was found abandoned several miles upstream.

When Clarissa heard about Andrea she felt no emotion if fact it came as quite a surprise to her that Andrea had lasted this long.


	18. The Last Farewell

The gravestone read "Annie Jenks 1987-2002". There were three girls, Each held a bouquet of roses and each took turn to place it on their departed classmate's final resting place.

None of them were particularly religious, they never thought much about an afterlife, nor did they attend church often, but this day they had made an exception.

There was a lot of emotion, a lot of pain and very little to say. They had lost count of the number of graffiti tags they had passed which read "Annie Jenks burn in hell", on their way to the cemetary.

In the past Annie Jenks was tormented and overlooked, now in the present and in death she was being vilified and demonised. No one seemed to be concerned about what drove her to this or that she was being bullied, the impact that the bullying had, nor did anyone seemed willing to consider the events that led to this latest tragedy.

Clarissa Ryan went first.

" … A lot of people are saying she should go to hell for what she did. - Please God if you're out there please forgive her - she didn't mean it - she just couldn't take it anymore. - Have mercy on her please."

"Please God" put in Samantha Morgan "If your out there please don't send her to hell - she didn't deserve what they did to her. - I've been there too, I know what it felt like."

Setting her bouquet on Annie Jenk's grave she finished "I hope God will put you in heaven so that you can be with your family again Annie."

She broke down "they did it to me - they did it to me - and I couldn't help her - I couldn't help her."

Phillipa Peterson standing nearby calmed her down, then set an arm around her and comforted her. Then she took her turn in putting her bouquet.

"but I could have helped her - I should have helped her - but I didn't."

Tearfully she set down her bouquet of roses and spoke "Rest in peace Annie" she wept "we'll miss you doll – really."

After the last prayer for the dead was said and done the girls drove back to town, parted company before going their separate ways.

Fate would be generous enough to the girls to ensure that each and every one of them live to survive to grey and ripe old age. As time went on they would have their trials and tribulations, they would encounter their shares of hurdles and at the proper time they would overcome these hurdles. Their emotional and psychological wounds would heal in time, but even fate itself couldn't tell if Annie Jenks was going to be the last individual with telekinetic powers that they would encounter in their lifetime.

About eight years after the Annie Jenks tragedy and three years before science would make a cutting edge breakthrough that would result in treating the telekinetic gene. The town of Mill Hill Crossing somewhere in the American Midwest was mysteriously razed to the ground by an unknown force. There were no survivors. The cause was unknown. Satellite data monitored a strange pulse emanating from the epicentre, it was identical to the one used by Annie Jenks.

A long time afterwards Clarissa Ryan now herself a headmistress of a local school, carefully and silently observed as three students were pulled from class and instructed to proceed to the nurses' office. Here they received their shots which they were told was for suspected meningitis. Naturally they were puzzled as none of them was feeling unwell. Furthermore they had undergone their full medicals along with the rest of their schoolmates. When allowed to leave the trio, were left with more questions than answers. Only Clarissa and the medical staff knew what they were being inoculated against. They were all carriers of the deadly telekinetic gene.


End file.
